1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind shifting apparatus for an electric fan wherein the motor of the electric fan is mounted pivotally at the upper end of a supporting pipe standing at the center of the base, a flange pipe being connected with the upper end of the supporting pipe, a gear clutch and clutch being mounted at the upper and lower portions of the outer circumferential surface of the flange tube, a clutch pin cooperating with the gear clutch or the clutch in accordance with the operation of the clutch lever attached at the lower portion of the supporting pipe, and a separate worm being provided at the lower end of the vertical shaft on which the other worm is meshed with the screw formed at the rear portion of the motor shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electric fan, the direction of wind can be shifted to turn to the left and the right or upward and downward. However, rotation of the motor through 360.degree. cannot be obtained. Also, in the mechanism for shifting the wind to turn to the left and the right or the upward and downward, bar formed at the bottom face of the motor casing is connected with the upper end of the supporting pipe and there is provided a semi-circular rack at the lower end portion of the bar and a resilient apparatus for controlling the rack at the upper end of the supporting pipe to regulate the direction of wind to turn upward and downward through the interval of the rack. However, the construction of conventional apparatus is complicated and the manufacture thereof is not easy. Furthermore, it is not possible to shift the direction of wind upwardly and downwardly at the same time as the rotation of the motor casing through 360.degree..